David Garnett
| death_date = February | spouse = Rachel Marshall Angelica Bell | parents = Edward Garnett (1868-1937) Constance Black (1861-1946) }} David Garnett (9 March 1892 – 17 February 1981) was an English writer and publisher. Life Youth Garnett was born in Brighton as the only child of Edward Garnett and Russian translator Constance Garnett. As a child, he had a cloak made of rabbit skin and thus received the nickname "Bunny", by which he was known to friends and intimates all his life. As a conscientious objector in the First World War, Garnett worked on fruit farms in Suffolk and Sussex with Duncan Grant, whom Wikipedia calls his lover.'David Garnett,' Wikipedia, Wikimedia Foundation, Web, July 28, 2011. Career A prominent member of the Bloomsbury Group, Garnett received literary recognition when his novel Lady into Fox, an allegorical fantasy, John Clute, Lady into Fox, in Frank N. Magill, ed. Survey of Modern Fantasy Literature, Vol 2. Englewood Cliffs, NJ: Salem Press, Inc., 1983. pp. 863-866. was awarded the 1922 James Tait Black Memorial Prize for fiction. He ran a bookshop near the British Museum with Francis Birrell during the 1920s. He also founded (with Francis Meynell) the Nonesuch Press. He wrote the novel Aspects of Love (1955), on which the later Andrew Lloyd-Webber musical was based. Personal life His first wife was illustrator Rachel "Ray" Marshall (1891–1940), sister of translator and diarist Frances Partridge. He and Ray, whose woodcuts appear in some of his books, had two sons, but she died relatively young of breast cancer. Garnett was bisexual, as were several members of the artistic and literary Bloomsbury Group, and he had affairs with Francis Birrell and Duncan Grant. He was present at the birth of Grant's daughter, Angelica (by Vanessa Bell, and accepted by her husband Clive Bell), on 25 December 1918, and wrote to a friend shortly afterwards, "I think of marrying it. When she is 20, I shall be 46 – will it be scandalous?". When Angelica was in her early twenties, they did marry (on 8 May 1942), to the horror of her parents. They had four daughters (Amaryllis, Henrietta, and twins Nerissa and Frances), but later separated. Their eldest daughter Amaryllis Garnett (1943–1973) was an actress. Henrietta Garnett, their second daughter, eventually married Burgo Partridge, her father's nephew by his first wife Ray; she oversees the legacies of both David Garnett and Duncan Grant. Death After his separation from Angelica, Garnett moved to France and lived at the Chateau de Charry, Montcuq (near Cahors), where he died in 1981. Publications *''Turgenev'' (1917) *''Dope Darling'' (1919) novel, as Leda Burke *''Lady into Fox'' (1922) novel *''A Man in the Zoo'' (1924) novel *''The Sailor's Return'' (1925) novel *''Go She Must!'' (1927) novel *''The Old Dove Cote'' (1928) stories *''A Voyage to the Island of the Articoles'' by André Maurois (1928) translator *''Never Be a Bookseller'' (1929) memoirs *''No Love'' (1929) novel *''The Grasshoppers Come'' (1931) *''A Terrible Day'' (1932) *''A Rabbit in the Air''. Notes from a diary kept while learning to handle an aeroplane (1932) *''Pocahontas'' (1933) *''Letters from John Galsworthy 1900-1932'' (1934) *''Beany-Eye'' (1935) *''The Letters of T. E. Lawrence'' (1938) editor *''The Battle of Britain'' (1941) *''War in the Air'' (1941) *''The Campaign in Greece and Crete'' (1942) *''The Novels of Thomas Love Peacock'' (1948) editor *''The Golden Echo'' (1953) autobiography (i) *''The Flowers of the Forest'' (1955) autobiography (ii) *''Aspects of Love'' (1955) *''A Shot in the Dark'' (1958) *''A Net for Venus'' (1959) novel *''The Familiar Faces'' (1962) autobiography (iii) *''Two by Two'' (1963) novel *''338171 T. E. (Lawrence of Arabia)'' by Victoria Ocampo (1963) translator *''Ulterior Motives'' (1966) novel *''The White/Garnett Letters'' (1968) correspondence with T. H. White *''Carrington: Letters & Extracts From Her Diaries'' (1970) *''First 'Hippy' Revolution'' (1970) *''A Clean Slate'' (1971) *''The Sons of the Falcon'' (1972) novel *''Purl and Plain'' (1973) stories *''Plough Over the Bones'' (1973) novel *''The Master Cat'' (1974) *''Up She Rises'' (1977) *''Great Friends. Portraits of Seventeen Writers'' (1979) *''David Garnett. C.B.E. A Writer's Library'' (1983) *''The Secret History of PWE : The Political Warfare Executive, 1939-1945'' (2002) References *Heilbrun, Carolyn G., The Garnett Family (1961), also on Richard Garnett, Jeremiah Garnett, Edward Garnett, Constance Garnett. Notes External links * Category:1892 births Category:1981 deaths Category:British conscientious objectors Category:Bisexual writers Category:English novelists Category:English non-fiction writers Category:English fantasy writers Category:Bloomsbury Group Category:LGBT writers from the United Kingdom